The present invention relates to safety razors.
It is well known that safety razors are widely used for shaving and produced in a variety of different constructions. One of the most important requirements for safety razors is to produce mild and smooth strokes, and also to provide an efficient cutting action so as to reliably remove the hair. It is to be understood that an improvement in these characteristics is highly desirable.